A Question of Worth
by iceredrose
Summary: Melina grew up as a quiet girl with a wonderful life. But one event has her making a wish she doesn't know if she can unmake. But will she even want to when she meets the one man she fantasizes about? Will she be worth his love? Legolas/OC
1. How Could This Have Happened?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Melina and her story.

Ch. 1 How could this have happened?

"Mely! Mely come down stairs!" Melina groaned and rolled out of bed. As she walked down the stairs of her two story home she heard her parents and little brother giggling in a hushed manner. In confusion she leapt down the rest of the stairs and found them all gathered around the kitchen table, tons of gifts towering on it, threatening to fall over and bury her brother.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" They all shouted in unison. Melina's smile could barely be contained on her face. Her cheeks were so bunched up it hurt.

"Thank you so much." Her voice could go no higher than a whisper from the enormity of her gratitude. She hugged each of them in turn and sat to a large breakfast made by her father and mother.

"Open this one first! This one first!" Her little brother Nate yelled handing her a small poorly wrapped package. Melina smiled in amusement and opened the gift.

Inside the wrapping paper was a small horse of clay that her brother had made as his first grade art project. Melina smiled even wider and looked at her brother. "Thank you Nate! Horses are my favorite."

"I know! That's why I made it for you!" He was hopping up and down on his knees in the chair, his elbows on the table.

"Nate careful." Their father laughed. "You're going to make all the presents fall." Nate sat back down and twitched excitedly. "Here. This is from your mom and me."

Melina opened a rectangular package. From the wrapping it looked like a large book. But when opened, it was much, much better. The cover was brown leather and in the middle in gold cursive was the word _MEMORIES_ beneath that was a picture of her with her family and dog at the river they used to kayak in. Her eyes welled with tears as she opened the cover to reveal the first page. It was a scrap book, it looked like they had spent hours putting it together. Throughout the book memories leaped at her through pictures. Her tears spilled over her cheeks. "Thank you." If she had spoken any louder her voice would have surely cracked.

"Well, your father and I figured that since you'll be moving away now, we'd get you something to remember us by." Her mother smiled brightly though tears threatened in her own eyes.

As she went through her presents Melina found a note book filled with the lyrics of her favorite songs. A book of pictures from her favorite artist (Her best friend), and other miscellaneous things from the rest of her friends and family. Through the rest of breakfast Melina couldn't stop smiling. "This has been really great! I think I'm gonna get going though. Surprise Jason by being early. Then we can get to the camp ground early."

"Alright baby." Her father hugged her followed by her mother who couldn't seem to let go. Finally her little brother hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure I can't come?"

Melina smiled. "You wouldn't like it." She assured him before walking out of the house with her luggage and all her gifts. She drove for fifteen minutes to her boyfriend's house. They had been planning for three months to take a camping trip on her twenty first birthday. He would of course supply the alcohol because he was a bigger drinker than she was and he knew more about alcohol. When she arrived at Jason's house there was an extra car out front. Who else could be there? He didn't say that any one else was coming. But then again he didn't tell her a lot of things. Unlocking the door Melina could hear something else he hadn't told her. She walked to his kitchen and saw it as well. He was having sex with one of her friends. Melina's eyes filled with tears. What was he doing? How could he do this to her? Hadn't she given him everything? Hadn't she given up everything fro him? She was leaving her family and moving with him to New York, on the other side of the country. She had never questioned him, never argued with him. And now he was doing this? "Jason?" Her voice yet again not above a whisper. This time out of confusion and hurt.

Jason and Gabriella looked over and their eyes widened. Jason dropped Gabriella off the counter, and off his hips. Melina's cheeks were covered in tears and more were pouring out by the second. "Melina! What are you doing here?!" Jason hurriedly zipped up his pants.

"Apparently walking in on something that's been going on a while." Her hurt, blurred eyes focused on Gabriella. "How long?"

"Six months." Gabriella answered unashamedly.

"Gabby!" Jason yelled at her putting his shirt on. He was attractive. Maybe she could forget? No.

"…We've only been going out for a year…You got tired of me so fast?"

"Please." Gabriella interjected. "He was begging for me after the first three months. You think you're good enough for him? An ugly middle class girl like you? You'll never be good enough for him." Melina and Jason stared at her. She was right of course. Melina looked her over. She had beautiful auburn hair that went to her shoulders and covered a pixy shaped face. Her curves were very small complimenting her small figure. She was right.

"I'll….I'll just leave you two then. Good bye." Melina turned to walk to her car.

"Wait! Mely wait!" Jason caught up to her and turned her around roughly by her arm. She winced and knew there would be a bruise later. "You can't just leave me! No one leaves me!"

"Well I am." She got in her car.

"I love you." He said desperately.

"No you don't." She put her car in reverse and sped home, going well over the speed limit and driving recklessly.

When she pulled into the driveway she was relieved to say that no one was there. Laying her head in her pillow she cried ruthlessly until her pillow was so soaked with tears, there was no dry place for her to place her head. When Melina stopped crying she sniffled and sat up. Thinking she should clean herself up before her parents got home she went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. When she raised her head someone was staring back at her. The cause of her misery. The one person she hated. Herself.

She glared at her reflection. She hated her long curly red hair. Her almond shaped green eyes that stood way out against pale skin with awkward freckles dotting her nose. She gazed at her too curvaceous petite body and grimaced. She had covered them in baggy jeans and a sweatshirt so no one would notice. Her feet held flip flops, the only shoes that fit comfortably and unfortunately showed off her feet that were calloused from walking everywhere barefoot.

Fed up with her body and her reflection she screamed and let her small fist fly at the unsuspecting mirror. The mirror shattered and fell to the floor. Melina looked at her hand and saw blood covering it. She felt a pain in her feet and looked to see that some of the glass had landed on them, cutting deeply into them. She didn't move. She just looked down and saw the hundreds of her looking back. The door behind her swung open and Melina heard a female voice screaming a name. Was it hers? Was it her fathers? She didn't know. And she really didn't care. She just wanted to go away. Just to go away. She wanted the darkness threatening her vision to take over. Maybe she should take off her backpack first? But she couldn't. She was out before she could do anything.

Melina heard a brook and people talking. Her head hurt horridly. She felt soft dirt on her cheek and in her nose. Her eye brows drew together in confusion. She tried to open her eyes slowly but it hurt so bad that she couldn't. The voices around her spoke in hushed tones.

"Where does she hail from?" One beautiful male voice asked.

"We know not. Her ears are elven, but her clothes are not of any we know." Another, older voice answered.

"Let us try and rouse her." Yet a third suggested.

Melina forced her eyes to open despite the pain and stared at four men with long white, blonde hair. "My lord! She has awaked!" The elf that had yet to speak told the seeming leader.

A tall beautiful elf that looked oddly familiar crouched down next to Melina. "What is your name?" His voice was melodic and light.

"Melina." She whispered. He smiled and she clenched her hand to fight the oncoming blush. As she clenched her hand pain shot through it and she remembered. She winced and gave a small cry from pain.

"Do not try to move your hand. It is badly wounded. We will need to get you to a healer. Where do you hail from?"

Melina looked at him curiously. "Um….Salem, Washington." It was his turn to look confused. "Please…what is your name?"

"Forgive me." He looked sheepish. "I am Legolas Greenleaf." Melina's eyes widened. Legolas moved to return to his companions. Melina turned and looked up at the sky. How did all this happen? Was it all a dream? Would she ever see her family again? She started to cry silently. She turned on her side and cried more. How could this have happened?


	2. Elves Are NiceSometimes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Melina and her story. And I do not own the song either, Kelly Clarkson does.

Ch. 2 Elves are Nice...Sometimes

Melina was awoken by a gentle hand shaking her. She looked up into Legolas's blinding blue eyes. "It is time to rise." His speech flowed from his mouth like water, it was so beautiful. Melina fought hard not to sigh and settled for nodding and rising. When she was on her feet her legs almost gave way underneath her from the pain in them. She stumbled forward and landed in the arms of Legolas. She wrapped her hands around his forearms in an attempt to steady herself but the pain shot through one of them and had her gasping for breath in pain. He moved an arm around her shoulders and held her upright. Melina caught her breath and nodded to let him know she could move on her own. He nodded once and let go of her, keeping his arms close in case she started to collapse again. When he saw she truly was steady he moved away and let her walk by herself.

"Thank you." She whispered and moved to follow him. She was following Legolas, two elves flanked her and another was behind her. She was either being protected, or held prisoner, she didn't know which. _What happened to me back there? Am I still alive? Is my body even there at all?_ Melina tried to remember what happened before she blacked out on Earth. She had been fed up with her image and took it out on the mirror. She had been bleeding when her mother came in yelling for her father, then yelling her own name. Then everything was a blank. Melina strapped her back pack closer to her back and treasured what she had left of her home. How was she ever going to get back? Was there even a way to get back? She felt despair wash over her along with an overwhelming sense of helplessness. How had she even gotten there? Then she remembered. She had wanted to get away from everything, because of Jason. She had a flash back of walking in on him roughly loving her supposed friend. Tears leaked down her cheeks and she shut her eyes against them, trying to block out the pain, the tears and everything that happened. She didn't notice when Legolas stopped and so ran into his back. She inhaled sharply and kept her head down. "S…Sorry." She inclined her head further.

"We are here." Legolas announced pretending he did not notice the hitch in her voice that came from tears. Melina simply nodded and continued to follow Legolas, not looking up at the beauty that surely surrounded her. (Just so everyone knows I have not done any research as of yet…so I really have no idea what it actually looks like.) Legolas put an arm around her shoulders and led her up stairs and away from the other elves. "Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern.

Melina looked down further and shook her head. Legolas looked at her doubtfully but led her to his father. Melina saw her feet enter a room with dark wood. "Leave us." A strong male voice ordered from some where in front of her. She felt Legolas give her arm an encouraging squeeze before his presence was gone. "Look at me."

After taking a deep breath and trying to clear her eyes of tears Melina looked up. She saw a man who looked a lot like Legolas, but older and wiser eyes staring at her intently from behind a large mahogany desk stacked with papers, maps and books. His eyes pirced her and reminded her of her cat back home. Back home. A lifetime away. Thinking of her cat and her dog and her family and friends she would never see again fresh tears came to her eyes and she was unable to prevent them from spilling out. But not for lack of trying. Her voice hitched and a sob escaped her throat as she tried to hold her tears in. The elf looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry…" Melina whispered before burying her head in her arm to try and stifle her sobs.

The elf rose from his chair and went around his desk. He hooked an arm around Melina's shaking shoulders as Legolas had done and led her to a chair in front of his desk. "Are you alright?" He crouched next to her chair and put a long fingered hand on her arm. She shook her head and sobbed again. She put a hand to her mouth, embarrassed at her state. "My name is Thranduil. I am Legolas's father and king of this realm. What is your name?"

"M-Melina…" She said quietly. Almost gaining control over her crying.

"Melina. That is a nice name. Would you like to tell me where you hail from?"

"I….that….that is a little difficult to explain my lord." She whispered, tears still silently creeping down her cheeks. "I'm not from here."

"I deduced that."

"No…I mean….I'm not from Middle Earth…" She wondered if he would believe her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I am from a place called Earth. Not Middle Earth…just Earth. A place called the United States…I know this doesn't make sense and you probably think I'm crazy and are going to have me killed but that'd be just fine seeing as I'm never going to get home anyways and sometimes I don't think its worth going home because of that jack ass-"

"Hold on." Thranduil lifted a hand to silence her and Melina realized that she had been rambling. "How did you get here?"

"I…I don't know….I don't know where to start."

"Start from the beginning."

Melina took a deep breath. "Yesterday was my twenty-first birthday. I…" She lifted a hand to touch her newly pointed ears. "I used to be a mortal. There are no elves in my world. In my world, this world is fictional, a series of books an old man wrote." She lowered her hand and continued. "Where I live…lived…Twenty-one was the age you were allowed to consume alcohol. So…my boyfriend and I were going to go camping and have a party with alcohol…just him and me…"

"What is a boyfriend and what is camping?" Thranduil interrupted, his brows knit together in confusion.

"A boyfriend is…." She sighed wondering how to explain it. "A boyfriend is someone you are romantically involved with. You don't have to marry him, but it could be a possibility. And camping is when you stay the night in a forest or something." Thranduil nodded for her to continue with her story. "Well….I went to his house to surprise him so we could leave early…But….it seems he has been having an affair with one of my friends for six months." Melina smiled sadly. "I don't know why I didn't see it before…" She whispered. "I was never pretty enough…" She looked back up and continued embarrassedly. "He...I walked in on them engaging in intercourse. So…I left and went back to my house. I cried. I punched a mirror. I felt the pain in my hand and feet then my mother ran in and was screaming at me, then for my father. And then I wished I could just get away from everything. Then everything went black. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the forest." She stayed quiet throughout her tale which was fine because it wasn't hard to hear her with his elven ears.

"You know…that you are not a full elf. Do you not?"

"No…I didn't. I'm only half?"

"Yes. You do not glow as we do."

"Oh…That figures." She whispered.

"Legolas!" Thranduil yelled and Legolas entered the room quickly. "Take young Melina to the healer. See to her hand and feet." Legolas nodded and led Melina away.

He wasn't talking to her. Melina looked up at his face and saw it was stern, almost angry.

"Are you alright my lord?" She asked cautiously.

"Why did you not tell me you were from a different world?" He pretended that was why he was mad. He was actually extremely upset that the man she had been in love with had had sex with another. Even more he was fuming at the fact that she didn't think she was pretty enough for some man. He had known her less than two days, but what he had seen of her behavior he felt he needed to protect her. She was beautiful. Her long curly red hair was unlike any hair he had ever seen. Her deep green eyes pierced him whenever they gained enough courage to look. There were freckles across her nose which added to the cute button nose. She was shorter than he and more voluptuous than the other female elves he knew. She was perfect. Now if only she would open up to him.

"I….I did not think you would believe me." She hung her head.

Legolas turned and grabbed her arms. She jerked in pain as he grabbed the exact spot Jason had grabbed her earlier. She had forgotten and so rolled up her sleeve to see if there was a bruise. And indeed in the same spot Legolas gently grabbed was a large purple and yellow bruise from Jason's rough hand. Legolas's eyes turned dangerously icy. "Who did that?" His voice was almost as cold as his eyes.

"My boy……My ex boyfriend. The one from earth. He was angry at me from trying to leave him."

Legolas mumbled something under his breath that didn't sound too kind. Melina shrank away from him, trying to get away from his anger. He noticed and quickly checked himself. "I am sorry. No man has the right to do that to any woman." Melina nodded and looked at him with incredibly kind eyes. He felt his heart leap into his throat. "Why did you punch a mirror?" He thought he knew, but he was wondering if she would tell him.

"I….I am tired…..I am tired of looking like this. Gabbriella….the girl Jason was cheating on me with…She is so perfect. She has the perfect body and the perfect hair and that whole 'I'm better than you' attitude. And…I look like this. He…." She smiled and shook her head at the stupidity of it. "He got tired of me after three months but instead of breaking it off he just went behind my back." Tears threatened to break free again but she had the strength to fight them back for now.

"I do not know how he could do that."

"Just wait for a few months. You will probably tire of me as well. Though, I don't know if you are tired of me now."

Legolas smiled at the absurdity of that thought. "No I am not. I rather enjoy you. I would like to get to know you and your culture more though." Melina nodded and wondered how long that would last. "We are here." Melina hadn't been paying attention to where he was leading her, but now she found herself in a room with a single female elf in a long white dress. She smiled politely at Melina and all but drooled over Legolas.

"How may I help you today Prince Legolas?" Her voice was as disgustingly sweet as honey. Melina grimaced and Legolas saw and had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

"Lady Melina has an injured hand and feet. Could you please take care of her?" Melina looked at him in fear. Was he really just going to leave her here with this awful she elf? "I will be here." He reassured her. The healer grimaced at Melina and walked to get her supplies.

Melina leaned over to whisper in Legolas's ear. "I don't think she likes me."

He chuckled. "Many won't." He smiled proudly and Melina rolled her eyes. The elf returned and ordered Melina to hold out her hand. Melina did so and the elf poured a brown liquid over her cut, bloody fist. Melina had to fight not to scream as pain engulfed her hand. She squeezed her eyes tight but did not miss the satisfied smirk from the elf. Since Melina's eyes were shut she did not see that the elf was switching from her hand to her feet. She relaxed just to feel fire surround her feet. She gasped audibly in pain that time. Legolas held her hand and was fighting not to glare at the she elf hurting Melina. The healer quickly wrapped Melina's hand and feet before clinging to Legolas.

"I really have to show Lady Melina to her room."

The elf pouted. "She is no lady. But I am." Legolas rolled his eyes and pried her off before steering Melina out of the room.

He sighed heavily. "Do you have to deal with that all the time?" He looked at her with eyes that said 'well duh'. "I'm sorry." He led her to her room and left her at the door.

"I will come to get you in the morning. We can break our fast together then, figure it out?" They smiled at eachother and Melina nodded. She closed the door and sighed heavily.

Traveling around the room Melina saw a piano and a guitar. "I didn't know they had these." She touched them lightly, lovingly. On her bed lay her back pack. She took out her book of lyrics and started to sing.

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

She cried to herself until she fell asleep.

Legolas stayed at her door and listened to her singing a song quietly. He figured in the song she was talking about Jason. The despicable man that broke her fragile heart. He vowed to himself that he would never break her heart. She was too fragile. Too beautiful, inside and out.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Melina and her story. Btw. In this story just for the sake of them understanding the lyrics, the tongues of man and English will be the same. btw, sorry it took so long. and check out the stories of others she'll meet in the future.

Ch. 3

When Melina woke in the morning she felt considerably better. But she couldn't get her dream from the previous night to leave her alone.

_Her mother, father, brother, friends, distant relatives, and a man she didn't know were all gathered around her. Many were crying. Her mother was sobbing into her father's shoulder. Why were they all crying? Was she dead? She tried to speak out but nothing came out. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Not even a finger. Then the man she didn't know spoke to the people gathered. "I don't know what exactly is going on. There's no reason for her to be in this state. Her brain is alive and well…she's just…in a coma. We don't know how long she'll stay in this state. It could be a few more hours or it could be a few years." Her mother sobbed again into a tissue. "I am very sorry." He left with his charts and everyone looked at her like she was already dead. Is this what happened to her back home? She fell and slipped into a coma while the rest of her was in Middle Earth? Was Middle Earth all just a dream? It didn't feel like a dream. If anything…her being in a coma was the dream and Middle Earth was real. Her mother couldn't stop crying. She grabbed Melina's hand and held a tissue to her own mouth while her father placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort his destroyed wife while his own world was falling apart in front of him. She looked to her brother. Seemingly forgotten. He sat in a chair next to her with his head down. He was playing with a small glass cube holding a bug. She had given it to him for his last birthday. What would happen to him now? Would their parents forget about him in their worry for her? All too soon Melina started to slip away from her coma dream and back into Middle Earth. _

Melina splashed her face with water and looked in the mirror. Her freckles had faded, her eyes were a deeper green, her skin just as pale and her hair just as untamable. She sighed and dressed quickly. All she had were the clothes she had worn on Earth. She was amazed at how easy it was becoming to remember Earth with fondness instead of pain. Her outfit consisted of baggy jeans a t-shirt and a baggy hoodie. A knock at her door had her looking away from the mirror and around her room. Where was the door again? She searched for a little bit, all the doors in the room looked the same. Finally she found the correct one and when she opened it Legolas's smiling face was revealed. She smiled back shyly. "What's up?"

"Um…" He looked at her in confusion and then up at the sky.

"Sorry…" She hid a small smile behind her hand. "What is it you want from me?"

"Oh." He smiled again though there was still a little confusion in his beautiful eyes. "Would you care to join me in breaking your fast?" He held out his arm in a chivalrous manner.

Melina blushed lightly. "Oh…um…sure?" She took his arm and walked with him.

"I believe that the first order of business would be to get you out of those odd clothes." Melina looked down at her clothes and smiled embarrassedly. She nodded and he led her down a path lined with trees and vegetation. Melina soon found herself in a small room lined with materials of beautiful colors and textures. Legolas pushed her in and looked fondly at the female elf who ran the store. She smiled back warmly at both of them. Maybe this was one she elf who wouldn't hate Melina? "Melina this is Gwendolyn. She is the master seamstress." A male elf walked in and smiled in surprise at Legolas. "And this is her husband Nemin." As if to prove Legolas's point the elf took Gwendolyn around the waist and pulled her in for a long kiss. Melina smiled in embarrassment, feeling as if she were intruding.

"Please call me Gwen." Gwen smiled at Melina again as she laced her fingers with Nemin. "What can we do for you two?"

"She needs new garments." Legolas said unabashedly. "I will leave her in your capable hands. I will come back in an hour to pick her up for the morning meal." They all nodded to each other while Melina stood helplessly waiting. Gwen smiled comfortingly at Melina before getting out an extremely long piece of string. Melina looked at it curiously and wondered if this was supposed to be a measuring tape.

"Raise your arms to the side. Yes like that." Melina's body made a 't' shape and Gwen took measurements with the string and jotted notes down, though Melina was completely confused as to how she was going to get all the lengths right. "Your bust is very large." She commented making Melina blush deeply. "I'm afraid I don't have anything made at the moment that will fit you properly, your proportions are beautiful." Melina felt pleased for once about her body.

"Thank you."

"Now what colors do you like?" Gwen continued taking measurements of Melina's legs and waist.

"Um….dark ones? I don't really know."

"Alright. Then you'll just be stuck with whatever I make you." Gwen stood to her full height and put her hands on her slim hips. "Now, what all do you need?"

"Well…this is all I have." Melina looked down at her earth outfit.

"Ok. Nemin take notes." Her husband sat at a desk and took out a quill. "Ten dresses to start with. Seven casual, three dressy. Four night gowns. And undergarments." She turned back to the blushing Melina. "I don't think we need to clarify how many. I'll just make everything and give it to you as it's completed." Melina nodded. "I think for now though I might be able to finish one before Legolas comes back." Melina nodded again and followed the beckoning Gwen. "Do you like this color?"

Gwen held out a long piece of dark maroon velvet. Melina felt it and smiled in a girly manner. Gwen nodded and took the fabric to go sit by the desk with her string and measurements. "Take a seat." Nemin carried in another chair and set it down for Melina to sit in.

"So where are you from?" Gwen asked as she played with the beautiful fabric.

"Um….Earth." Gwen stopped and looked with her husband in confusion at Melina. "Um…a whole different place." Melina went into the explanation she told the king.

"How did you get here?"

"Um…" Tears filled Melina's eyes as she remembered painfully.

Gwen laid a hand on her knee. "It's ok. We'll talk about it later." She went back to work. "So do you have any questions about this place?"

"Um…Why do all the females hate me?"

Gwen and Nemin laughed. "Probably because the Prince is with you and they long to be in his presence for even a split second. Many won't admit it, but they will see you as a threat."

"They shouldn't." Melina mumbled before smiling in embarrassment remembering elves had excellent hearing. Gwen looked at her sadly, seeming to understand. They talked the hour away and Melina felt more comfortable than she ever had.

"All done." Gwen held up the dress and held it out to Melina. "Go ahead. There's a room in the back.

Nemin led Melina to the back room and left her to try the dress on. Melina looked in a mirror on the back of the door and blushed uncontrollably. The curves she had so hated were very prominently displayed in the dress. The sleeves were off her shoulder and tight until the elbows where they flared and engulfed her hands. The neck was a deep square shape that engulfed and showcased her assets. The material was tight. It clung to her body all the way to her waist before gradually getting looser and flowing around her now bare feet. Looking at her bare feet, actually hidden by her dress, reminded Melina that she would need shoes as well. She walked out carrying her earthen clothes and saw that Legolas was already waiting for her. She stopped at the doorway and stared at the staring Legolas.

He had never seen anyone so beautiful. She truly was gorgeous. "How does it fit?" Gwen asked interrupting the awkwardness.

"Great. But, I think it's a bit fancy for everyday things."

"Don't worry. Come by after breakfast and I'll have another dress ready." Melina nodded.

"Oh. I also need shoes."

"Ok. I'll have some waiting for you. Are you ok for now?"

"Of course." Melina nodded and walked to Legolas.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked a bit breathlessly. Melina nodded, blushing.

Legolas led the way and soon Melina found herself eating a surprisingly filling breakfast of fruits and laughing quietly with Legolas despite all the women glaring at her. "Is there anything you would like to do today?"

"Um, well I was wondering if I might learn to fight. Seeing as I'm in Middle Earth, I think I should know how, just in case."

"I hope it never comes to that for you, but I agree." Legolas stood.

"What about our plates?"

"Someone will come to collect them." He led her back to Gwen's shop.

"Oh just in time!" Gwen grabbed a parcel and thrust it into Melina's hands. "You better get out of here quick." She whispered hurriedly.

"My Lord Legolas!" A high pitched voice came from the back of the shop. Legolas cringed next to Melina and Melina tightened her grip on the parcel, fearing a conflict.

"Good Morning Lady Lillian."

"Who is this?" Lady Lillian asked disdainfully looking at Melina.

"This is Lady Melina, I was just going to teach her how to fight."

"Heaven's why?" She seemed disgusted at the thought. "Only peasants and men need to know how to fight." Melina shrunk back and Legolas had to fight not to put an arm around her in protection.

"We should be on our way."

"Alright. But if you ever want to spend time with a real lady, just call on me." She smiled too sweetly as Legolas left with Melina.

"We'll go to your apartment for you to change and drop off your clothes then we'll go to the armory."

"Is something the matter my lord?"

"Please don't call me that. I hate it when they act like they're better than others because of their status."

"Oh." They were back at her door. "I'll be right back." Melina scurried inside and shut the door quickly. Legolas reminded her so much of her father she thought she might cry. In order to keep her mind from such thoughts she distracted herself by opening the package Gwen had shoved at her. Inside was a beautiful leather and green dress. "This'll probably be good for today?" She adorned it and looked in the full body mirror she had. The sleeves were green and tight all the way to her wrists. It had a high green neck and a long brown leather vest overtop that went to the floor as well. "Oh thank you." Melina looked to her bed and found that in the package there was also a pair of brown soft leather boots. Melina smiled softly and went back to the door.

"Oh." Legolas just stared. There truly was no other elf who could compare to Melina. "Um.." He realized he was staring and looked to the ground. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Um…yes." Melina watched the ground as she followed Legolas's feet to a different room. When she looked up Melina found herself in the midst of an armory. "Wow." She breathed.

"Look around and choose whichever weapons call to you." Melina nodded and began gazing down the aisles. The first item that drew her was a tall, slim bow made of dark cherry wood with leaves and vines intricately carved into it. She picked it up and caressed it, it felt right in her hands. As Melina walked back to Legolas she gave a fleeting glance at a shiny sword before stepping away. She stopped and looked back at it longingly. Leaning the bow against the shelf Melina grasped the small, thin sword. The metal was so sharp Melina was afraid to pick it up, but she did. It was lighter than she had expected, it felt like she was hardly holding anything at all. She grasped the hilt firmly. It had leather bands wrapped around to make it easier to hold when her hand was slick with sweat or, she gulped in fear, blood.

"Do you like those?"

Melina jumped and nicked herself with the sharp blade. "Oh!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Forgive me Lady Melina." He grabbed her hand and wrapped a small piece of cloth over her cut.

"If I'm not allowed to call you 'my lord' you're not allowed to call me 'lady'." Melina fought to talk despite the slight throbbing she felt in her finger due to the butterflies taking flight in her stomach.

Still holding her hand he looked up. "Very well, you will call me Legolas and I will call you Melina." Melina nodded and smiled. "These are the ones you want?" She nodded again. Legolas grabbed a quiver full of arrows that had the same signature carvings as were on her bow. "Let us go to the training field."

Melina soon found herself in a large open field on the edge of a forest. All over there were male elves training in sword, hand to hand, and archery. "She was right…"

"Excuse me?" Legolas looked at her knowingly.

"Nothing." She tried to brush off what she said, but it wasn't going to work.

"Many of the female elves here don't know a sword from a bow, they think it is unimportant, but if we aren't around they won't know what to do to protect themselves. I want you to know how to protect yourself in case I'm….in case you are on your own." He wanted to say in case I can't protect you, if I'm called away and am not here, but he couldn't say that. Melina nodded feeling a little better about training. "Set your weapons over by that tree." Melina obeyed and returned to Legolas who was standing just outside of the shade. "We will focus on hand to hand combat first." Melina nodded gratefully. "Alright. Stand like this." Melina copied Legolas's position. He was standing straight with his knees slightly bent and his arms up protecting his throat and chest. She couldn't help but remember the phantom of the opera.

"Keep you hand at the level of your eye." She sang softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh." She blushed. "Nothing."

Legolas smiled. "We will start slow. You will block when I come at you." Melina nodded and tightened her fists. "No, do not tense. You must be like a river. You must flow and ebb, but be strong to erode the earth blocking your way. Be gentle and strong." Melina nodded, his words were so poetic she wondered again if this was real.

As Legolas moved his fist toward her face Melina almost let him hit her, all she did was flinch. Legolas had to clench his jaw in order not to curse. He wasn't mad at her, he was furious at who ever made her so afraid. "S-sorry." She saw the fury in his eyes and mistakenly believed it was directed at her.

"It is not your fault. I am actually a little relieved you dislike violence so much. But…you did not block, you simply flinched. Why?"

"I…" Melina looked down. How many times had Jason given her bruises or gotten in fights or screamed at her for being stupid? "It's nothing…It doesn't matter any more."

Legolas nodded. She would open to him when she was ready, or maybe she simply wanted to forget. "Alright, when I punch like this," he pushed his fist toward her face. "You will block like this." With his other hand he took her left hand and brought it up like a windshield wiper to block.

"Ok. Like Karate Kid."

"What?"

"Wax on," she moved her right hand. "Wax off." She moved her left hand.

"Um?"

"It's an Earth thing." She blushed. Legolas nodded, still confused.

"Shall we?" Melina nodded. Legolas moved his fist toward her again, this time she blocked. "Good." He punched again in slow motion, she blocked again. "Very good." They went at it for an hour or two and got to medium speed with Melina being able to block all punches. "Good. Let us now work on archery?" Melina nodded and grabbed her bow and quiver before joining Legolas a ways a way from a target. "I will save you the embarrassment of getting a bow from the quiver on your back, we will just set the quiver on the ground." Melina nodded again. "Now, do you know how to notch an arrow?"

"Umm…maybe?"

"Well go ahead and try." Melina nodded and tried to remember her freshman year in p.e. where they had a quarter of archery. By the feathers at the end was a slit in the wood to fit the string of the bow. Melina notched it then put her left index finger under the arrow to keep it level. "Very good." He watched her posture and made slight adjustments. Melina blushed and he couldn't resist the temptation. Positioning himself behind her he let his chest mold to her back, his arms went up to hers and he rested his head on her shoulder so his eye level was closer to hers. He felt her heat with a blush as he adjusted the level of her arrow. "You will want to keep both eyes open." Melina nodded. Legolas reluctantly stepped away. "Give it a try."

As she pulled the arrow back as far as she could Melina felt her arms tremble with the effort. She had been fairly good at archery in her freshman year of high school, but the arrows back then had been made of plastic and the target wasn't as far away. When she released the arrow it fell far short and way off target. Melina sighed heavily. "Here." Legolas handed her another arrow. "Notch it again." Melina did so then waited for his next instructions. Instead of receiving verbal instructions though, she felt his body once again mold to hers and a blush rose on her face again. He adjusted her level once again and helped her pull the string back. He pulled it back as far as he could pull it. "I'm going to let go now. Are you ready?" Melina braced herself and nodded. He released slowly and Melina felt the bow start to pull her hand back in, she struggled against it and tried to retain the position Legolas had helped her attain. "Alright. Release." Melina did so and her arrow actually hit the target, not the middle, but it embedded itself in the target. Melina jumped up and down excitedly before becoming bashful again. Legolas didn't mind though, she was opening up a little. "Try again." Melina tried for two more hours before Legolas told her they were done for the day. Most of her arrows hit the target but were not strong enough to stick. "You did very well. Let us stop by Gwendolyn's and see if she has any more clothes for you?" Melina nodded and rubbed her sore arms. She rolled up her left sleeve to her elbow and saw that it was very red. Despite her knowing that if she didn't hold her arm away from the bow it would get slapped and hurt, sometimes she had been unable to move her arm the right way. "Are you alright Melina?" She looked up; she liked the way he said her name.

"Yes, just a little sore and banged up." She smiled at him to let him know that it really was fine. He nodded and let it drop as they made their way to Gwen's shop. It was almost dark and Melina didn't even want to eat dinner, just go to bed.

Legolas led the way in and called for her. "Oh! Hello again. Nemin and I were wondering if Melina would like to come to our house for supper?"

Melina looked at Legolas unsure. He nodded at her encouragingly. "Sure. That sounds nice." Gwen nodded.

"Here, you can wear this and I've made a few other garments for you as well." Melina nodded her thanks as wrapped parcels and boxes were piled in her arms. "My Lord, if you don't mind." Gwen began piling parcels in his arms as well.

"Wow." Melina was completely taken aback by all the things she was getting at once. It was like her birthday all over again. Her birthday. Tears filled her eyes but she willed them away with all her mind.

"Nemin will be by to pick you up in two hours." Gwen turned back to her work and Melina was lead out of the shop by Legolas. Melina didn't notice him stop at her door and soon ran into his back.

"Careful." Legolas laughed.

"Sorry." Legolas opened Melina's door and stepped to the side. Melina hurried in and dropped her new garments on the bed. She moved so Legolas could do the same but noticed that he wasn't behind her as she had expected. "Um…Legolas? You can come in and put them on the bed. She heard him grunt as he entered and dropped them. "Thanks."

Legolas watched her carefully, she moved as if all her muscles were sore. "Through that door," he pointed to a door next to a dresser, across from her bed, "is a bath, you should use it before supper with Gwendolyn." He had a slight blush crossing his cheeks as he thought of her in the tub. He quickly pushed that image from his head and took his leave. "I will see you in the morning Melina."

"Good night Legolas." She shut the door after him and drew a bath.

As she sank into the hot steaming water filled with lavender oils she tried to relax, but to no avail. Her mind kept wandering to Earth and her family. What were they doing? Were they paying attention to Nate? Were they moving on with life as easily as she was? Suddenly guilt and sadness overwhelmed her and she buried her face in her hands, crying softly, then sobbing. She cried until she didn't think she could cry any more then looked at the numerous oils and crèmes. She couldn't read them, but she tested their consistency and scents before settling on lavender that looked the consistency of soap, shampoo and conditioner.

Walking to her room proved to be difficult as her muscles were screaming in pain. "I wish I had some Icy Hot or some Mineral Ice." She mumbled as she searched for the parcel Gwen had told her to wear that night it was buried at the bottom of the massive pile. Melina drew it out and saw a long blue gown with silver lining and star designs. "Oh." She whispered. After laying it on her bed so it wouldn't wrinkle Melina unwrapped her other parcels and put them away in the drawers and large wardrobe. She quickly stepped out of the cloth she was using to dry herself and into dark purple underwear and a bra that felt like they were made out of silk. Slowly she pulled the dress down her body until the bottom hung well below her feet. Melina breathed in awe of the beauty of the dress. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of silver slippers. As soon as she had them on her feet and her hair drawn back and tied loosely in silver fabric to show off her ears there was a knock at her door. "Um, coming." She slipped her second slipper on and answered the door to see Nemin waiting for her.

"Lady Melina." He offered his arm.

Melina took it nervously. "Please don't call me lady, just Melina."

"Aright then Just Melina." He smiled warmly and Melina couldn't help but smile back.

As they walked she took the time to study Nemin. He really was a perfect match for Gwen. Gwen was tall with long blonde hair, high cheek bones and sharp features. Nemin had sharper features and long brown hair. His eyes looked sharp but kind. He kind of reminded her of a kinder version of Elrond. "I hope the females of this city have not given you too much trouble?"

"No, after this morning I have not had any more run-ins with them." Nemin smiled in satisfaction. Soon they were at a house in the middle of the trees. Melina's eyes filled with wonder. Inside was warm and comforting, smells of food surrounded her.

"Oh. You're early." Gwen put a platter of meats on the table. "Forgive the mess."

Melina looked around at the incredibly cozy, clean home. "Mess?" Nemin and Gwen laughed.

"Come, let us eat." Melina nodded and sat at the table with the amazingly welcoming couple. "Are there any questions you have about our world?"

"Not really. In my world yours is in a book."

"Really? Tell us more about your world?"

"Um…Well…What do you want to know?"

"What kind of animals do you have there?" Nemin asked as he reached for his goblet of wine.

"Um…cats, dogs, lizards, snakes, bears—"

"What?" Gwen looked at her like she was naming the most bizarre creatures she'd ever heard of.

"Which one?"

"All of them?"

"Okay…" Melina spent the rest of dinner explaining every animal she could think of. "So you really don't have any of those?"

"We do have some of them, I guess we just have different names for them." Gwen explained as they cleared the dishes from the dinner table. "Let's go talk in the sitting room over tea." Melina nodded and they left Nemin to do the dishes. "So, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

"Melina, I have had three children and dealt with much drama and crying." She looked at Melina with a soft motherly loving. "What did he do to you?"

Tears filled Melina's eyes. "He had sex with my friend, for six months." The tears spilled over, not as forcefully as before though. "I thought I loved him, I thought he loved me, but I was so stupid. Looking back on it, I don't know how I didn't see it. I never argued with him, I never got mad at him, but he was always mad at me, yelling at me…h-h-hitting me then apologizing. That's what they warn you about right? That they'll say they're sorry about it but it'll never stop?" Though Melina couldn't see it, tears filled Gwen's eyes as well. "My parents never knew, but, my little brother, he got shoved by Jason once. That was the only time I ever yelled at him. And because of that I had a bloody mouth, a broken nose, and a headache for a couple days." Gwen held Melina's head to her breast and looked over her head at Nemin who was clenching his fists in anger. Gwen nodded and Nemin left.

"Sweety, how did you get here?" Gwen tried to calm Melina and it seemed to work ever so slightly.

Melina moved away so she could sit up straight and try to talk clearly. "I…I walked in on Jason having sex with one of the girls that was supposed to be my friend. She kept asking me if I thought I was good enough for him, an ugly middle class girl like me. I went home and looked at my reflection and I knew she was right. She was so much more attractive than me, a much better match for him. So," She looked at her still bandaged hand. "I punched the mirror and wished I could get away from everything. I woke up here…and now…I might never go back…I might never see my parents or my brother or my cat or my friends ever again." Tears yet again spilled down her cheeks. "And the worst part is that I'm moving on and it's only been a couple days." She broke down again. "I'm...I'm demeaning them. I'm acting like they mean nothing to me! I'm so focused on Legolas because I've been in love with him since I read the books of this world that my own world and family don't mean anything to me!" She sobbed even more.

"Shhh, sh, sh, sh, sh." Gwen held her and five minutes later the front door opened. "Deary, of course your family matters to you. They always will. But you are dealing with it the only way you can." Legolas and Nemin walked into the living room. Nemin led Legolas to the kitchen and let Gwen and Melina finish.

"Thank you." Melina lifted her head again and sat back to drink her tea.

"Anytime sweety. Legolas is here to escort you home."

"Um…Thanks, but I think I want to be alone for a bit." Gwen nodded and led her out the door. She then went to the kitchen. "Legolas." He looked up from his tea. "We need to talk." He set down his cup and stared at her intently.


	4. Major Problems

A/N I don't own anything but Melina and her story.

"What?" Legolas couldn't believe his ears. That disgusting excuse for a man had hit her, and more than once? Gwen told him everything Melina had told him, everything except her love for him. "I have to go find her."

"She wants to be alone."

"She can be alone when she is safe in her rooms. Does she even know how to get back to her quarters?" Gwen and Nemin shrugged. "Thank you, for the information, the tea and the company."

"Go, no need for formalities, we are friends. Go make sure she is safe." They practically shoved him out the door.

Legolas walked quickly and silently as always. Soon he heard females talking. Stepping closer he listened to see if one of them was Melina. "You think you're good enough for my Legolas?"

"I didn't see a name on him, so I didn't know he belonged to anyone." Legolas smiled. It was her voice, but what she said seemed out of character for her.

"Don't be smart with me." Legolas spied around the corner and saw the female elf aiming to strike Melina. He moved to run to her but watched as she blocked, he smiled.

"Please don't. I have had an extremely long day and I just want to be alone."

"You've had a rough day? You've had a rough day? I could not find my dress and when I went to that dreadful shop you were there with the prince! Imagine that. But, it's alright, he's just taking pity on you. He doesn't really like you, there's no way he could. You're a simple…ugly half elf."

Melina hung her head low so the female elf wouldn't see her fresh tears. "You don't have to tell me that." She looked up at her with anger and defeat. "You do not have to tell me that. I know he doesn't actually like me. He will end up with you no matter what. I will always be the one left behind and you will always be the one who gets prince charming and any one you want. Are you happy? Now please leave me alone." The she elf stalked off triumphantly and Legolas watched Melina sink to the ground sobbing.

He couldn't hold himself back any more. Legolas went to her and picked her up bridal style to take her back to her quarters. When he looked down he saw her tear stained face looking peaceful for the first time since she arrived. He yet again vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe, not to break her heart. How could someone even think of harming this girl? She was so beautiful and caring. But he knew she was damaged as well, damaged beyond repair because of a man in her world. Legolas fought not to tighten his grip around her in anger. When they arrived to her apartment Legolas laid her on the bed and removed her shoes. Her feet were small and calloused. He smiled, she probably didn't like shoes very much, neither did he. Not bothering to undress her because it would make both of them uncomfortable the next morning, Legolas laid Melina under her covers and couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving for his own quarters. "Goodnight, Melina." He whispered as he shut the door.

That night Melina dreamed of the hospital room again. There were less people there, but her mother, father and brother were still there. Nathan was caressing the small horse he had made her for her birthday. Melina let a tear fall but didn't feel the wetness on her cheek. She heard the door open and saw Jason enter the room with a bouquet of flowers. Her father stood and glared at the boy, so did Nathan. "I'm so sorry."

"You better be." Her father snapped.

"Mr.—"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. You are not welcome here."

"But she's my girl friend."

"You're the reason she did this!" Nathan yelled at him. Jason glared.

"What do you mean son?"

"He hits her!"

"Melina's father stared at Jason before looking back at Nathan. "Are you sure?"

"He hit me once, Melly got mad at him and then he got really mad at her. She has bruises all over all the time. She made me promise not to tell!"

Her parents quickly shoved him out of the room after calling the police to arrest him. Her parents were crying over her again. "Why didn't you tell us?"

'why is no one talking to Nathan? He got hit a couple times too.' She watched Nathan sulk by the window. 'None of this is your fault sweety. It's all mine. I'm so sorry Nathan.' Melina was tortured all night, watching her parents mourn her and ignore her brother. She couldn't do anything to stop them, she couldn't talk to her brother and tell him it wasn't her fault. Couldn't tell her parents to stop running over the dead cat and just pay attention to her brother who needed them rather than her.

A cold breeze woke Melina from her fitful sleep. She felt like she hadn't slept at all, like she was living two lives. She heard a knock on her door and answered it groggily. Legolas was smiling brightly at her, she smiled back shyly and invited him in. "Let me get changed real quick."

"Ok. We'll be training today after breakfast."

"Alright."

Melina spent two weeks like that before she had a major issue. She woke up from yet another night of fitful sleep to go to the bathroom. When she flushed she noticed blood in the toilet. Her eyes widened and she rummaged through her back pack. Of course she didn't have pads or midol. She wouldn't have started while she was camping so why would she take any? "Crap." Now what was she supposed to do? She couldn't leave the bathroom now. She didn't want to end up with blood on her dress either for all the high and mighty she elves to look down on her for.

A knock sounded at the door. "Uh…C-Come in!" She heard the door open and close.

"Melina? Are you alright?"

"Legolas?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank God." She whispered. "Could you please go get Gwen for me?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Well what's wrong?"

"I can't talk to you about it. I just need Gwen. Please?"

"Alright." Legolas ran to Gwen's shopped and barged in making Gwen and Nemin jump. "I don't know what's wrong but Melina needs you. She said she couldn't talk to me about it."

Gwen smiled. "I think I know what it is." Gwen grabbed a few supplies out of a desk and jogged to Melina's place. "Legolas, you wait out here."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. She won't want you in here." Gwen left and was quickly at the bathroom door. "Melina?"

"Gwen?"

"Yes child. Is it your birth blood?"

"Um….if you mean my period then yes."

"Here, I have some supplies. I hope they are not too different from where you come."

The door opened a crack to reveal Melina's hand so she could grab the supplies. When she looked at them she noticed that they really did look like lady things from back home. Gratefully she put in a panty liner and got dressed. When the door opened again Melina was much more relaxed than before. "Thank you Gwen, you're a life saver."

"Don't worry about it. But, next time when you need supplies, there is a small shop around the corner from mine. It is an herbal medicine shop, she sells napkins and medicine for the pain it can sometimes cause."

"Thanks." She watched Gwen glide out and Legolas rush in.

"Are you harmed?"

"No, just girl stuff." He sighed in relief and she smiled. "Let us go eat breakfast." He nodded and led her down. She spent one hundred and thirty seven years getting used to the routine and falling even more in love with Legolas. But the harassment never stopped. And soon, an event would change her life forever and make her question her worth again.


End file.
